


Blossoming Day

by minhyukd



Series: Blossoming Day: Where Love Blooms [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, all that cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukd/pseuds/minhyukd
Summary: Of course it's a cliche thing to meet your true love under the cherry blossoms, but you'll never know how romantic it is until it actually happens to you.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Blossom by Ravi (vixx) and Eunha (gfriend). 
> 
>  
> 
> (Small disclaimer I write a lot of dialogue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Because I can't grammar, this has been edited, you're welcome.

It was mid April, the time when the cherry blossoms started to bloom. Everywhere was surrounded by trees with pink flowers with pink petals falling underneath. Spring break was coming up and everyone was planning times to go see them or maybe go out of town (maybe out of the country if you had the money). Sanha thought of planning his spring break the same as it has been for the past 11 school years of his life: go hang out with friends and play games all day. His mother didn't like this way of spending time. She wanted him to be more productive, like his brothers. 

One day after his mother scolded him for being lazy and doing absolutely nothing, he decided to pick up the guitar. Things started to change slowly. Sanha would go to parks and play. At first he did it for enjoyment of the nice weather, but he realized he could gain money from this. Neighborhood families and foreigners would leave a couple hundred (well, sometimes less) won in his guitar case. Soon, he had enough money to buy a real nice guitar. 

"Where's all of this money coming from?" his mother asked when Sanha was at the dining table counting how much he made that day. 

"It's from playing in the park." he replied, a little worried of what his mother would say. 

She nodded and smiled before continuing her cooking. 

"Hey, Sanha, my friends and I are having a cherry blossom viewing party on Saturday. Would you like to come and play?" his oldest brother, Junha, asked. 

Sanha's eyes lit up. "Sure!" 

On the day of the party, Sanha woke up early to practice the songs he chose from the party: Cherry Blossom Ending (of course) by Busker Busker, The Manuel by Eddy Kim, and ending it off with I Let Her Go by Acourve. He went to the usual park and started to practice. 

"Sanha, it's time for breakfast!" Junha ran up to the bench Sanha was sitting on with his guitar and sheet music. 

"Okay." he packed up his belongings and walked back to his house with his brother.

Today was the day!

It was a little after noon when Sanha and his brothers left the house with everything for the party. Luckily, the party was being held at the same park Sanha goes to practice. They had blankets, speakers, tables, and food. Friends that were coming were to bring more food and drinks. 

 

"Okay, Sanha, it's your time to go up!" 

Sanha took a breath before standing up to walk towards the chair and guitar stand that was in front of everyone. Why was he so nervous? He plays in this park in front of people all the time! 

He sat down and got everything ready. He looked at everyone in the crowd, and began playing. 

The audience seemed entranced, holding on to every word he sang. Some would rock side to side or sing along with him. When he finished playing, it seemed everyone was sad he was done. The only other songs Sanha knows very well children songs, and he was sure the audience would be okay with it. 

He stood up and bowed before walking back to where he was sitting. He still didn't understand why he was so nervous. He noticed that he enjoyed performing in front of others and that he should do this more often. 

"Yo, Sanha, good job!" his friends greeted him.

"Thanks!" he smiled. 

Soon, performances were over, and everyone could relax, eat, and enjoying the viewing. People broke into groups with their friends sitting on the shared blankets. Sanha was sitting on one chatting with his friends when he saw someone standing by themselves looking at one of the branches of a tree. He seemed lonely and something in Sanha told him to go talk to him. 

"Aren't they really pretty?" he pointed out when he approached the stranger. 

"Mhm." 

He seemed really quiet. It felt odd to Sanha to be talking to someone so quiet. He normally hangs around loud and bubbly people (like himself). 

"So, ummm.. uhhh.. are you by yourself?" Sanha asked awkwardly. 

"Yeah. I was going for a walk when I noticed a party." the stranger answered. 

"Do you normally join random parties?" Sanha joked with a giggle. He imagined the stranger interrupting a child's birthday party.

"Not really." He chuckled, looking at Sanha. 

When Sanha saw his face, he realized he had seen him around his school. 

"Hey, I've seen you before!" Sanha exclaimed. "We go to the same school." 

"We do?" 

"Yeah. Well, I've only seen you in the teachers' office the couple times I've gone there. Are you a class president for your class too?" 

"No. I'm in there for.. other reasons." He paused in between words. 

"Oh." Sanha then realized what type of person the stranger was. He should've known by how his hair was styled. He had silver-brown hair that had a slight curl to it. There was a stigma around people with "unique" hair. AKA hair that isn't straight black or a dark brown. The only problem was his face. Yeah, his face seemed serious, but at the same time, not really. His smile seemed nice; he didn't seem he was up to any trouble. 

"Hey, do you want to sit with my friends and I? We're going to an arcade later, do you want to come?" Sanha offered. Why was he offering a troublemaker to hang out with him? If his mother found out, he'd be in big trouble and would have to take extra classes and study all the time (not that he should be doing that now)! 

The stranger smiled. "Sure." 

Sanha smiled and showed him where he was sitting. 

"Hey, guys, this is.... uhh.." Sanha froze. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." 

"Of course you didn't, Sanha! You see, Sanha likes to make friends with everything that moves!" his friends joked but were also serious. 

"No I don't! That's not true." Sanha protested. 

The stranger laughed. "My name is Minhyuk." 

"Do you guys mind if Minhyuk sits with us and goes to the arcade with us later?" Sanha asked once he got his name. 

"Sure, I don't care." his friends replied. 

Sanha broke out into a smile. And he sat down; Minhyuk sat down next to him. 

"So, Minhyuk, what grade are you in?" they all asked him. 

"I'm in a second year in high school." he replied. 

"Oooh, a year older than us." Sanha and his friends exclaimed. 

"I assumed you were much older." Sanha commented. 

"Yeah, I get told I look older a lot." 

"Betcha use that to your advantage a lot, hm?" one of Sanha's friends guessed. 

"Not really." 

The rest of the party stayed like this. They got to know Minhyuk a little bit more while they all shared some stuff about themselves. 

"Do you have any siblings? I have two older brothers; they're the ones who planned this party with their friends." Sanha asked. 

"Yeah, I have a younger brother. He's currently in middle school." Minhyuk answered. 

"I wish I had a younger brother so they wouldn't tease me!" Sanha whined. "My brothers tease me all the time!" 

Minhyuk laughed.

"Hey! It isn't funny!" 

Minhyuk continued to laugh at the younger, tall boy. 

Sanha was now glad he approached Minhyuk that day; he made a great friend he can see himself having for a long time. Maybe something more would come out of their relationship. 

An hour or two later, the party was coming to a close. Everyone was packing up their stuff and leaving the park, saying goodbye to friends or people they just met. 

"Come on, Sanha, you gotta help take stuff back home." Junha commanded when Sanha was standing around talking to his friends while his brothers were packing everything up.

"But I'm going to the arcade right now! With them." Sanha pointed to his friends. 

"Well, they can help too." Junha walked away and their other brother, Jeha, followed silently. 

Sanha pouted. 

"Sanha, we can help." 

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. The faster we get this done, the sooner we can go to the arcade!" 

"Nah, it's fine. You guys can go without me; my mom will probably make me stay home and help out around the house or something." Sanha shook his head. 

Sanha's friends looked at each other. "Okay..." 

They left but Minhyuk stayed behind. 

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Sanha asked as he picked up his guitar case. 

"Nah. I feel like it would be awkward." Minhyuk shrugged. 

"And it wouldn't if I was there?" 

"Well, you normally start conversations that everyone can join it. I can't really do that." he picked up two microphone stands and followed Sanha. "And maybe we will be able to go once we finish. You'll just have to ask." 

"Yeah, I guess you have a point.." Sanha frowned a little bit before shaking his head, a smile growing on his face. 

Sanha felt motivated for some reason. It was weird, but he shrugged it off. The faster he worked, the sooner he would get to play games! That was enough motivation he needed. 

"Thanks for the help." Sanha said as he and Minhyuk were walking to the bus stop. 

"It's nothing."

Sanha smiled. 

"Are you in any clubs?" he asked. 

Minhyuk shook his head. 

"I'm not in any either!" Sanha smiled again. He found something he had in common with Minhyuk. 

"The bus is here." Minhyuk announced as the bus pulled in to the stop. 

The two ran to the bus as many people poured out of its doors. They were the only people getting on, and most of the people still left on the bus were business people. They were sitting in their sits on the phone, sleeping, or starting on assignments. 

Sanha picked out seats close to the back and kept his grin on his face when Minhyuk sat next to him. 

"You're so smiley." Minhyuk pointed out. 

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, you're always smiling." 

"Yeah, I guess I am. Oh well!" Sanha laughed. 

Minhyuk smiled and shook his head. 

"Hey, can I get your number?" Sanha asked out of the blue. 

"Hm?"

"I mean, you have a phone right? I haven't seen you pull it out the entire time we were hanging out." 

"Oh, yeah. I have one, but I don't use it a lot. I don't really like to use it." Minhyuk explained. 

"Oh.." Sanha frowned. 

"But, it doesn't hurt to have your number. Maybe you'll need to let me know something, I don't know." 

Sanha smiled again and pulled out his phone. "Put your number in my phone and I'll text you so you have my number." 

Minhyuk did as he was told. Sanha took his phone back and smiled as he texted him a message. 

 

002321223  
"It's Sanha! XP" 

 

Minhyuk chuckled when he saw the message. What a Sanha thing to do. He felt like he knew Sanha for years but he just met him. 

"You can't just text me the boring stuff, okay?" Sanha clarified. "I want to hear fun things too!" 

"Okay." 

Sanha smiled. He was happy that he became friends with Minhyuk so quickly, but he was happier that he got his phone number.


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I can grammar now, you're welcome.

Sanha looked out the window during the lecture. He didn’t care about what the teacher was saying which isn’t good for the class Vice President. Why was he the Vice President? He didn’t even know himself. He was nominated and had no choice but to accept. 

The door at the front of the room slid open, and everyone turned to look. A man looked at a slip of paper in his hand. 

“Yoon Sanha, you’re needed in the teachers’ office after class.”

Sanha looked at the man, who seemed nervous, and nodded. He was confused on how the guy was acting. Was he intimidated but Sanha? There’s no way if so. Sanha was as intimidating as a small puppy. Maybe it was because Sanha was so tall for his age. 

Soon after the man left, the class period was over. Sanha got up from his desk to go to the office. He was a little curious why he got told in the middle of class, so it must’ve been something urgent. 

When Sanha opened the door, he saw Minhyuk sitting across from a teacher who motioned him to go to them. 

He looked at Minhyuk confused. “I was called down?”

The teacher looked at Minhyuk. “Okay, confess.”

Minhyuk looked at Sanha, then the teacher before shooting up out of his seat and out the door.

“Sanha, I don’t want you hanging around him; he’s a troublemaker.” 

Sanha was confused and something told him to go follow him. So he did. Sanha bolted out of the room to follow Minhyuk. 

“Minhyuk, wait!” Sanha panted. He wasn’t good at running but since he has longer legs, he quickly caught up to Minhyuk who was at the end of the hallway. 

Minhyuk stopped and turned when he heard Sanha’s voice. When he made eye contact with the other boy, he ran up the flight of stairs that led to the roof. Sanha groaned after catching his breath and continued to run after him.

When he made it to the roof, Sanha saw Minhyuk sitting on the bench, not realizing Sanha was there. 

“Are you okay?” Sanha asked.

Minhyuk looked up at Sanha startled. He looked down embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Sanha sat next to him. “You sure? You seem upset.” 

“Yeah.. it’s.. it’s nothing.”

“I know this isn’t my business, but why were you in the teachers’ office?” Sanha but his lip, a little nervous to ask the question. 

“Something my.. friend did.”

“What happened?” 

Before Minhyuk could answer, the door to the roof swung open. A group of boys in Minhyuk’s grade walked through and stood in front of the two boys. 

Sanha was a little nervous looking at them. They were the type of guys Sanha’s mother and brothers told him to steer clear of.

“See you later, Sanha.” Minhyuk helped Sanha off the bench and pushed him back inside the school.

“Hey-“ Sanha wanted to walk away from what just happened, but he was curious of what Minhyuk I as doing with a bunch of guys like that. 

Sanha peeper through a small crack in the door. 

“Who was that?” One of the guys in the group (Sanha assumed he was the leader) asked. 

“No one.” Minhyuk answered. 

“Didn’t seem like no one. We all saw him chase after you in the hallway; it was quite the spectacle.” Everyone in the group nodded in agreement. 

“He’s just someone I met at a party.” 

“A party? You guys met at a party and now suddenly buddy-buddy? What is this, a drama?” They all laughed. The leader then grew a serious face. “You’re not thinking of replacing us, are you? Your brother wouldn’t be too happy, would he?”

Minhyuk’s neutral expression changed into a frown. 

“Personally, I think your little friend is going to drop you once he finds out what you’ve done, but that’s just me.” He got close to Minhyuk’s ear. When he said that, he looked at Sanha. 

Sanha’s eyes widened and he took a couple steps back causing him to tumble down the stairs. 

The crash was very loud, and the students and staff members looked around for where the sound came from. 

“Sanha, are you okay?” The teacher from earlier rushed to his side, helping him up. 

Sanha nodded as the teacher walked him to the nurse’s office. 

“Teacher,” Sanha was sitting on a cot in the office. “What kind of things has Minhyuk done?” 

“Well, he’s done a lot of bad things. He doesn’t hang out with the best crowd. At first he was just a bystander. Then he started stealing from others. It went to skipping class and other not so good things. I just know Junghoon and his goons are making him do these things, but he won’t confess.”

Sanha remembered what Junghoon said to Minhyuk about his brother or something, but he stayed quiet; he knew Minhyuk wouldn’t want him to say anything. 

 

It was the end of the school day, and Sanha wanted to ask Minhyuk to hang out, but he didn’t know what class he was in. Plus, Sanha didn’t want to run into those other guys. He was walking out of school when he saw Minhyuk walking by himself and asked him to go to the arcade with him. Minhyuk was a little hesitant but eventually said yes. 

The two spent the evening playing games and going to some knockoff McDonald’s that was apparently a billion times better than the real deal. When they were done eating, the sun went down and they decided to go to the park across the street from Sanha’s house. 

“I don’t wanna go home. I wish we could hang out forever!” Sanha whined. 

“Yeah that would be nice but I don’t want to hang around a stinky Sanha. Minhyuk cracked a smile as Sanha pouted. 

When Sanha was pouting, Minhyuk pulled out his phone and took a selfie with him. 

“Hey!” Sanha tried to grab the phone but Minhyuk put it away. 

Not wanting to lose, Sanha pulled out his phone and took a selfie with Minhyuk right when he looked up. Sanha laughed at his revenge while Minhyuk shook his head. 

The two had their fun, but it eventually came to an end when Sanha’s curfew came around and he bolted across the street.

The next day for Sanha was rough. Before he walked into the school building, someone poured a bucket of water on him from a classroom window. 

After changing into his gym clothes, he sat at his desk and saw that his homework was missing from his backpack. He sighed loudly. Minutes later, a female classmate gave him back his homework that was found sopping wet in a sink in the girls’ bathroom. 

Sanha thought he was just having a bad day. When he came back to the classroom to get his bag after being in the teachers’ office, he knew someone was out to get him.   
All over Sanha’s desk were malicious comments in black and red ink. He didn’t understand why they were there; he didn’t do anything wrong. He thought he was a good Vice President. He was a cheery person who helped anyone. 

Sanha quickly tried his best to clean off the messages. He wasn’t going to let them get to him! But the messages stayed in his mind. He wanted to switch his desk with someone else’s, but he couldn’t do that to someone. 

He packed his stuff quietly and left. He didn’t stop by the arcade. When he got home, he sat in bed wrapped up in a blanket, staring at the wall. His eyes drifted to the guitar he hadn’t played since spring break. He remembered playing at the party and teaching Minhyuk songs. He looked away and laid down. He didn’t want to think of Minhyuk because he knew he was related to the people who wrote on his desk.

Sanha shut his eyes hoping tomorrow will be better, but he was wrong. 

 

When Sanha entered the classroom, everyone was surrounding his desk. They all went quiet when they saw him. 

Sanha saw there were new messages. It sounded like an angry girlfriend wrote them. It said to “stay away from Park Minhyuk” and called him names such as loser and inappropriate slang that were lies.

“Whoa, Sanha, didn’t know you swung that way- ow..” a male classmate commented. 

The class president hit him. “It’s clearly a lie, stupid.” She rolled her eyes before running off to get something to clean the desk.

Sanha felt uncomfortable. He dropped his backpack and ran out of the classroom to the roof. He didn’t know why he was going there; his feet just took him there.

When he got up there, he sat on the bench and started crying. He told himself that it was nothing, but he couldn’t help but think that it was something. He hated the fact that everyone in his class saw the words scribbled on his desk. Sanha wanted to continue to camp up there forever but the bell rang and he had to go to class.   
He trudged back to the classroom. He walked in during a lecture, and everyone looked at him. 

“Yoon Sanha, you’re late.”

“Sorry, I was in the restroom.” 

Sanha saw that his desk was clean from any messages.

“Are you going to sit down? You’re disrupting class.”

He mumbled another sorry while sitting down.

During break, Minhyuk showed up to Sanha’s class, wanting to talk to him. Sanha put his head down on top of his desk.

For the next couple days, the messages and Minhyuk wouldn’t go away. On Friday during break, Sanha couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“What do you want?” Sanha shouted, tears running down his cheeks. 

Everyone went silent. 

“I wanted to see if you were okay-“

“I know your friends are behind this and I want it to stop! I know I said I wanted to be your friend , but if this happens when I become friends with you, I don’t want it.” He shouted, tears still falling. 

“Sanha, I didn’t know this would happen.” Minhyuk was telling the truth but Sanha didn’t believe him. 

“Yeah, you did; Junghoon warned you. And don’t act like I don’t know what you’ve done. I know why you’re in the teachers’ office whenever I go there.” 

When Sanha was done, he sat back down and buried his head in his arms. 

Minhyuk was sad. Because of the people he hung out with, this happened. Everyone in the classroom looked at him, and he left quietly. 

 

At the end of the day, Sanha was still at his desk. Minhyuk entered ready to say something to him. 

“I need to tell you something, but I want you to hear me out.”

Sanha didn’t move from his spot but he willing decided to listen to him. 

“Sanha, the reason why I can’t get those Gus to leave me alone is because Junghoon’s brother used to bully mine. The only way for it to stop was for me to do these errands for Junghoon. He then wanted me to do more than just errands. If I wanted to stop or tell someone, the bullying would start again. I had no idea you were going to get targeted. If I stopped being friends with you then it would stop. But I can’t stand that thought. Sanha, I care so much about you, as much as my brother, but I can’t just leave you. I’ve told Junghoon to stop but I doubt he’s going to.” 

“That’s.. that’s so selfish. You said you care about me as much as your brother and you stopped it for him yet you won’t for me?” Sanha lifted his head. 

“Because it’s like him asking me to disown my brother.” 

“That’s different! A friend and a brother are two different things.” 

“Want me to do something about this?” Minhyuk asked. 

He walked over to sanha and yanked him out of his chair and led him to the teachers’ office.

Minhyuk sat down and told the teacher everything from A to Z. The teacher and Sanha were shocked. 

The teacher decided to have a meeting with Minhyuk, his mother and brother, Junghoon, his mother and brother, Sanha and his mother. The meeting was set for the next day before school started. 

At the meeting, Minhyuk’s mother wasn’t happy with what was happening with her sons. None of the mothers were. The kids were then forced out into the hall while the teacher and parents talked. 

Junghoon grabbed Minhyuk by the collar of his shirt. “I told you what would happen if you opened your mouth!”

Sanha rushed to Junghoon’s side and tried to get his hands away or loosen his grip. Junghoon let go one hand and pushed Sanha away. 

“This is my fault. Minhyuk told me what you’d do. I was the one who approached him first.” Sanha continued to tug on him. 

A crowd started to form around them. 

Annoyed by the crowd and Sanha, Junghoon dropped Minhyuk and went away from everyone. 

“Minhyuk, I’m sorry; this is my fault. I... I didn’t know this was going to happen.” Sanha started to tear up. 

Minhyuk hugged Sanha, patting him on the back as he cried. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” 

“No, it’s fault. Minhyuk, I’m sorry I caused all of this. I’m a coward for not being able to stand up for myself.” Minhyuk’s brother cried. 

Minhyuk looked at him before adding him to the hug. “It isn’t any of your guys’ fault. We’re going to get this fixed.” 

 

When everything came out to the teachers, Junghoon and his brother were suspended for a little bit. Because of them, teachers constantly gave speeches about being bullied and bullying others. 

Minhyuk was happy that he could do things freely. He didn’t have to worry about Junghoon breathing down his neck. Minhyuk wanted to focus on making friends of his own and Sanha. He was happy for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry this took so long to post! Also sorry if this chapter was super good. I didn’t have anything planned really I just wanted to get Minhyuk’s past out of the way and this happened lol


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This had sooo many errors so I'm glad I decided to check over it

Summer break was around the corner; it was late May. Everyone wanted it to come so they could have a long break, for a day or two off wasn’t enough. Students sat in their classrooms impatient. They couldn’t sit still anymore. Everyone was busy: students, class representatives, and staff members. Tests were always before break so everyone was studying as much as they possible could. 

“What do you mean you don’t study?” Sanha was baffled. He was sitting on the roof eating snacks during break next to Minhyuk with his textbooks open everywhere. 

“I just never had to” he shrugged. 

“That’s not..” Sanha frowned and pouted before putting more food into his mouth. “I wish I didn’t have to study…” 

“You’d think teachers would let me off the hook a little bit since I get good grades, but nope. Now they don’t have to worry about me anymore.” Minhyuk laughed a sad laugh. 

“Nuh-uh! The other day I saw you talking to a teacher. I almost asked what was going on but I was busy helping my homeroom teacher.” Sanha raised his hand to hit Minhyuk with his red bean bun, but he didn’t actually hit him. 

“It was.. They were just checking up on how things were going. It wasn’t anything serious, I promise.” 

“Whatever, just don’t be causing trouble again. You know how many teachers talked to me about hanging out with you and how it wasn’t good for me? I could’ve told them you were busy tutoring me and they’d still get on me..” Sanha continued to chew, closing his textbooks. “The bell’s gonna ring soon.” 

Sanha got up, books in his hands, bun in his mouth. Minhyuk held the door open for him and they walked down. Minhyuk walked him to his class. 

“Hey, after school, do you want to hang out? I can help you study.” Minhyuk offered. 

Sanha’s eyes lit up. “Really?” 

Minhyuk nodded. 

Sanha dropped his books to give Minhyuk a big hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“You’re welcome. Now, go to class.” Minhyuk pat his head before helping him pick up his books and leaving to go to his class. 

Sanha sat at his desk, wrapper still in hand, getting excited for after school. 

 

When the final bell rang, Sanha quickly packed up is things. During breaks he tried to get his vice president responsibilities out of the way so he could meet up with Minhyuk. Sanha swung his backpack on his back and happily walked towards the door when he saw the other boy there waiting for him. 

“I’m ready to go!” Sanha smiled. 

Minhyuk smiled back and they left the building. 

Before deciding to go to Sanha’s house, they stopped by a convenience store that was by Minhyuk’s house. Sanha bought ice cream and Minhyuk bought two containers of banana milk. 

“You really like banana milk dontcha?” 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” 

When they got to Sanha’s house, Sanha recommended they studied in his room since his brothers liked to use the tv when they got home, and he knew it would be a distraction to him. 

Sanha thought studying with someone would be easy. Studying on your own is hard since you don’t have someone to help you or make sure that you’re actually studying. Once the two sat down with their textbooks and notebooks, Sanha realized that studying with people and by yourself is exactly the same: boring. 

Minhyuk poked Sanha with his pencil. “Are you even looking at the material?” 

“No.. I can’t focus. It’s just sooo boring!” Sanha laid on his back and pouted. 

“Okay, well what do you need help with?” Minhyuk asked. 

“English and math.”

“I can help with math; I’m not good at English too.” Minhyuk helped Sanha up. 

Sanha gave Minhyuk his review sheet and Minhyuk nodded. He kind of remembered learning these things, but just in case he forgot some things, he took out the notes he kept from the year before. 

“You keep your old notes?” 

“Who knows if I’m going to forget something.” 

Once Minhyuk figured out the problems, he did walkthrough of a couple of the problems. Sanha soon understood and remembered how to do some of it and he did the practice problems Minhyuk made up for him. 

They tried to study independently again, but instead of whining, Sanha fell asleep. Minhyuk was thinking about waking him up, but for some reason he didn’t want to. Sanha was quiet when he slept, so it was easy to study in complete silence.

An hour later, Sanha started to wake up. 

“Oh shoot, I fell asleep!” Sanha then saw that Minhyuk was asleep next to him as well. 

Sanha rested his head on his arms and looked at him. He looked kind of cute Sanha was embarrassed to think that, but it was the first thing that popped in his head once he looked at Minhyuk’s sleeping face. Sanha thought for a moment before leaning over to quickly leave a kiss on his lips. He squealed and burying his head in his arms, embarrassed and pretended to sleep. 

He heard Minhyuk stur and tried to act like he was sleeping. 

Minhyuk patted his back to wake Sanha up. “Hey, it’s late; I’m going to head out.” 

“Okay..” Sanha lifted his head and stretched before helping Minhyuk with his things and walking him to the door. 

“See you tomorrow!” 

Sanha rushed to his room embarrassed and hoped Minhyuk didn’t notice what he did. 

“Why did I do that? He’s going to think I’m weird and not want to hang out with me.. Ugh I’m so stupid!” Sanha flopped on his head, facefirst into his pillow. 

Sanha didn’t want to move from that spot until school the next day, and that’s what he did. 

“Sanha, why is your uniform so wrinkly?” his mother asked at breakfast. 

“Because he slept in it.” Junha answered. 

“Hey-” Sanha began. 

“Sanha, why did you sleep in your uniform? You could’ve changed easily. You don’t have time to iron it unless you want to be late to school.” She scolded.

“I was tired when Minhyuk left and wanted to take a quick nap..” Sanha answered quietly into his breakfast. 

“Just don’t do it again. Now, hurry and eat or you will be late.” Sanha nodded and quickly ate before grabbing his bag and walking to the bus stop. 

Sanha and Minhyuk normally meet up at the same bus stop and ride to school together unless someone texted the other to let them know they aren’t and why. When Sanha, got there, Minhyuk was there. He got on the bus and sat by himself. 

 

002321223 Yoon Sanha  
“Hey where are you? Did something happen?”

002225223 Park Minhyuk XD  
“Sorry my mom wanted me to drop something off on my way. Sorry I forgot to say something”

002321223 Yoon Sanha  
“Its ok I was just a little worried”

 

Sanha felt like Minhyuk was lying for some reason. “Maybe I did scare him off..” If they meet up during break will determine if he did or not. Sanha was hoping he didn’t. He didn’t mean to scare him off. 

Sanha sat in class anxious of what was going to happen. He was so worried he didn’t notice that class was dismissed. He got up and ran to the roof of the school to see if Minhyuk was there. When he got up there, he saw a note with his name on it. 

 

Sanha,   
I had to meet with a teacher. Meet me up here at the end of the day.  
Minhyuk

 

Sanha groaned loudly. “Come on!” 

He went back down the stairs and bought his usual red bean bun and the unusual banana milk; he just had a sudden craving for one. He poked the straw in the lid and starting sipping as he walked back to his classroom to eat his snack and attempt to do some studying. 

All day he felt lonely. Maybe he was obsessed with seeing Minhyuk all the time, but now it’s like he’s ignoring him. Sanha doesn’t like the thought of someone ignoring him. He enjoys spending time with Minhyuk, and he thought Minhyuk did as well, but he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

When school got out, Sanha went to the roof, and saw a different note. 

 

Sanha,   
I got told by a teacher to not come up here, so we’re meeting up at a different place I guess. Go to the park across from your house: the one where we first met.   
Minhyuk.

 

Sanha sighed. 

Before going over to the park, he stopped by a store and bought Minhyuk a banana milk and a bun for an apology gift. He thought it was a pretty good gift (who wouldn’t not accept food as a gift?). 

When he got to the park, He saw Minhyuk standing by a tree, looking at it with all of his attention. He was glad that he actually saw him and didn’t have another note to send him on a continuous wild goose chase. 

Sanha approached him in silence, not knowing what to say. 

“Minhyuk, I’m sorry if I did something wrong. Here.” He held the food straight out in front of him to the other boy. 

Minhyuk stayed silent and took the food.

“I guess I really did ruin our friendship.” Tears started to well up in Sanha’s eyes. 

 

“Sanha, I need to tell you something-” 

“I’m sorry for kissing you and I take it back. I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I like hanging out with you.” Sanha blurted, his eyes shut tightly to stop any tears from falling. “But if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, I guess it’s okay. I realize that I am kind of clingy..” 

“Yeah, about that.. Hmm.. how can I word this? I’m not bothered by the kiss. Actually.. I’ve..” Minhyuk paused when he saw the look on Sanha’s face. 

Sanha froze when he heard him say that. A tear fell from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I thought I scared you off..” Sanha looked down and played with his sleeves. 

“No, of course you didn’t. I don’t think you can scare me off.” Minhyuk laughed. He dropped the presents in the grass and grasped onto Sanha’s hands, smiling. 

“So you still want to be friends with me..?” Sanha looked up at Minhyuk slowly. 

Minhyuk continued to smile as he leaned over and left a kiss on the taller boy’s lips. It was short and sweet. “Of course I do.” 

Sanha’s cheeks turned pink. “Well,” he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. “I don’t know if you can really kiss someone intentionally and say you want to be friends..” 

Minhyuk’s eyes widened, surprised before a smile broke out again. 

“Well, we can be a different type of friends.” 

“Yeah..” Sanha agreed quietly. 

“Let me just tell you that you did startle me at first. I wasn’t even sure if that even happened. I was so confused that that’s why I left so suddenly.” Minhyuk chuckled. 

Minhyuk grabbed onto Sanha’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry that scared you and made you cry.” 

Sanha kissed him quickly. “I’ll forgive you if you go to the arcade with me right now.” 

“Okay, I’m cool with that.” 

The two walked together to the bus stop hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey hey!! Book one is finished! When I was writing this, I was like "Hey there's a lot of dialogue and what if this isn't good?" but then I was like "Hey, who cares? It's my story and I should be proud of this!" so yeah.  
> Your hint about book two is that it's the same story but from a different pov. Who's pov? What type of pov? You will never know!! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
